


Smile for me

by jiahah



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiahah/pseuds/jiahah
Summary: at last, changkyun knew, he had run out of time
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Smile for me

At last, Changkyun knew, he had run out of time, he turned his head to Kihyun who had dosed off after taking care of him all night long. He gulped, softly caressed Kihyun soft cheek as if he was drawing every detail of the love of his life for one last time before their farewell.

It didn't took Kihyun long to wake up from his boyfriend touch and as soon as he opened his eyes, looking straight at Changkyun, he could hear his hear shattering into thousands of pieces. Kihyun knew this day would come, he knew that Changkyun's condition had been drastically worsening these days, but Kihyun wasn't and maybe never would be prepared to let his precious boy go. 

He forced a smile to Changkyun, didn't realize that both of his hands were trembling and his eyes hazing in his own tears. Changkyun reach out his hand, tried to swipe away the tears as he softly smile at Kihyun:

**_"smile for me?"_ **

Kihyun nodded then leaned over to stroke Changkyun's hair.

"When I'm gone, please take care of yourself, don't skip meals, don't over work yourself, and most importantly, try not to think about me..."

"Sweetie how could I..."

"Kihyun, let me finish please", Changkyun muttered, he stopped for few seconds to grasp for some air before continuing,"don't waste your time on me when I'm gone, move on and live your life hyung, find a man who would love and protect you for the rest of your life."

And kihyun burst out crying, he squeezed Changkyun's hand, "baby don't say that please... y-you have to..."

Changkyun wanted to say something, something that would reassure his boyfriend, yet, he winced from a sudden pain and his vision became blurrier and blurrier.

_so this is it..._

Changkyun blinked a couple of time, tried to take take a last look of his lover before the dark devouring him forever. Kihyun was smiling, his eyes still filled with changkyun. He leaned closer, gently placed a kiss on Changkyun's forehead before whispering to the younger boy.

"you can rest now baby, I love you, hyungs love you, don't forget that."

And with that, all of the pain was swept away and Changkyun finally felt at ease. He gave Kihyun one last smile, then slowly closed his eyes.

And then he saw Kihyun, at that very afternoon of their first date, standing under a cherry blossom waving at him with a happy smile drawing on his face. _**Without a second thought, changkyun ran to him.**_


End file.
